To Love a Prince
by Adrian870
Summary: Bulma battles her undeniable feelings for the Prince of all saiyans. Will they actually be able to be together? Or will it just end in disaster?
1. To Love a Prince

It's been months since returning to Earth after the battle on Namek. Everyone that was killed on the planet was wished back to life. Including the so called prince of all saiyans, Vegeta. For some reason he had taken a liking to my lovely home, and would train constantly in a training pod my father had built. He was going on day 3. No sleep, didn't eat. Lord knows the man could definitely use a shower. I scrunched my nose at the thought as I glanced out the window.

Mom- "Bulma dear, would you like me to make you some tea?" she smiled sweetly at me.

Bulma- "No thanks. If I am correct the all mighty prince will be coming out of training any minute now demanding a shower and fresh clothes." He was so damn demanding. 'Start my shower. Where are my clothes woman?! Dinner isn't going to cook itself.' I sighed in frustration.

Mom- She chuckled. "You've really taken a liking to that Vegeta haven't you darling?"

Bulma- My cheeks burned red. "What?! No! Don't be crazy mother!" I stood up and stormed out of the room.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on allowing it to warm up. Why am I doing this? And for someone who is such an ass most of the time?! I slammed my hands onto the sink as I glanced into the mirror. It slowly covered in steam. My mind wondered to thoughts of Vegeta. Wondering if her was alright. Or if he had over done it once more. Worry filled me. It's strange. I was never this concerned when it came to Yamcha. But then again, him, nor any other guy I have dated has needed me like Vegeta does. I was snapped out of my trance by a low grunt. I spun around. It was him, a smirk on his face. My stomach knotted.

Vegeta-"Hmph. I see you have already gotten the shower going for me. Finally getting the hang of things after all this time eh woman?"

This man was like a trigger.

Bulma- "You know the least you could do is say thank you for all my family and I do for you!" I growled.

Vegeta- "Tch."

He stripped off his shirt and pants and dropped them to the floor. I quickly turned around so that he couldn't see my flushed cheeks.

Bulma- "There is a hamper for that you know!"

Vegeta- "What the fuck is a hamper?"

He got into the shower and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to throw out his undergarments which landed right at me feet. I began to boil.

Bulma-"Its where you put your stinkin clothes!" I shouted as I stomped my foot.

He laughed at me amused.

Bulma-"You can put the clothes in the hamper your damn self!"

I placed the basket in the middle of the bathroom and kicked his clothes towards it. The shower door swung open and he stepped out. I didn't have time to look away. He was naked, dripping wet, walking towards me. Without a word he picked up his clothes and dropped them into the basket. He locked eyes with mine and I swear for a moment, my heart had stopped beating.

Vegeta- "You may want to breathe. You are turning blue." He smirked before re-entering the shower.

I gasped and made my way towards the door.

Bulma- "Your clothes will be in the usual spot. And since you actually picked up after yourself, I'll try to avoid anything pink." I said slyly.

As I closed the door Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta- "Thank you."

Did he just say what I think he said? I was half tempted to made a snide remark, but it was so nice to hear. I didn't want to ruin it. I smile a little.

Later that evening I laid over the balcony looking up at the nigh sky. Hard to imagine that out there among the stars is a completely different world. A cool breeze blew and I pulled my robe closer together. I felt a warmth on my back and I turned to see what it was. A blanket was placed over my shoulders. As I looked up I saw Vegeta walking away.

Bulma- "V-Vegeta?"

He paused before slowly turning towards me. Was he blushing?

Vegeta- "I noticed it was a little chilly out. Would be a shame if you were to catch a cold." He kicked the ground. "Or something."

I couldn't help but smile. He looked up at me, and blushed more. I walked over to him. With a brave face, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Bulma- "Thank you. Vegeta."

He turned beet red. Without another word I withdrew. I didn't want t hurt his pride.

Bulma- "Goodnight."

He rubbed his cheek as I made my way into the house. I chuckled at myself. I can't believe I actually did that.

Vegeta hadn't been around for close to a week now. Ever since I kissed his cheek that night it seemed like he had vanished into thin air. Was it too much? Did I scare him away? So many thoughts crossed my mind. I made my way upstairs to clean up "his" room. When I opened the door I was surprised to see that it was tidy. Not an article of clothing on the floor. Instead they were semi neatly folded on top of the dresser. Di-Did he do this for me? My heart fluttered.

Dad- "Bulma dearest, is everything alright?" he stepped into the room.

I sniffed as I fought the urge to cry.

Bulma- "Y-yes. I was just opening a window to air out Vegetas room. It was starting to stink..."

Dad- "Mm." He was silent a moment. " I see. Don't worry dear. I am sure he will be back home in no time!"

He gave me a smile and the tears trickled down my cheeks. I had my back to him so that he couldn't see.

Bulma- "I am sure you are right." I forced a laugh as I opened the window. I heard my father retreat.

When did I begin to care so much for this man? He wasn't exactly the kindest person in the world. He was stubborn and hot headed. And a complete jerk! I wiped the tears as I sat down onto his bed. I was so tired, maybe I could just rest my eyes for a few moments. As I laid my head upon his pillow and took in his scent I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by cold breeze on my face. As my eyes fluttered open I saw that it was evening. How long was I asleep?! I shuttered as the breeze hit me once more. I sat up to go close the window, but as I was about to stand up I felt a tug on my hand. I looked behind me and there he was. Vegeta.

Vegeta- "Don't go..." he said in a low voice as he glanced away.

What? Don't go? That didn't sound like Vegeta at all.

Bulma- "I-I was just going to shut the window. It's a little cold..." I blushed. "How long have you been back? "

His cheeks reddened a little.

Vegeta- "For about an hour or so...I didn't want to interupt your slumber." He let go of my hand to scratch his head.

Bulma- "Oh. I see." I whispered. I went to stand up once more. Again I felt a tug on my hand.

Vegeta- "N-no! Please don't go. I-I will keep you warm. Just lay with me...a little longer."

I gasped as he wrapped me into his warm embrace. I could feel his breath on my ear as he pulled me into his chest. My eyes began to water. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. As a tear trickled down my cheek I felt his palm rest upon my face. As I placed my hand over his I looked up towards his face. He expression was soft, his eyes kind.

Vegeta- " Oh Bulma..." And with that, his lips were pressed against mine.

The following day I awoke to an empty bed. I sat up and looked around for any sign that Vegeta was there. Nothing. The sun beamed brightly through the opened window. Was it all just a dream? I pressed my fingers to my lips. It felt so real. I sighed in disappointment as I dragged myself out of his bed. As I made my way downstairs I could hear mother and father chatting.

Dad- "Can you believe that lad? Back at it again even after being gone a week!"

So he is back?! I gasped.

Mom- "Surely he is going to wear himself out one of these days. Honestly if not for our Bulma I am sure he would have crashed long ago."

Sneaking past the conversation I made my way to the training pod and peeped in. There he was. Not caring about the circumstances I open the door and enter. He didn't seem to notice me until I hit the lock on the door. He glared.

Vegeta- "What the hell do you think you are doing woman?!"

Here goes nothing. I take a breath and take a step toward him. He takes a step back.

Vegeta- " I asked you a q-question!"

He held his fist up and snarled, but as I got closer I noticed him slowly lowering his guard.

Bulma- " I don't know if last night was real or not." I reached my hand towards him. " And I don't really care, but I can not fight this any more."

He almost looked frightened. He glanced away.

Vegeta- " Fight what?" he whispered as my hand reached his face.

Bulma- " My love...for you."

His eyes closed as he breathed deeply. My heart was pounding so loud I am sure he could hear it. After what seemed like a life time. He spoke.

Vegeta- " I can't either." He took my hand in his and placed it on his chest. "I have tried to fight it. To keep you safe and protected from me...but I can't...I can't stay away from you any more Bulma."

He looked at me, with his eyes full of sorrow. I couldn't stay away from him anymore either.

Bulma- " Then don't..."

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. He hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss. He backed me up against the wall. A soft moan escaped my lips. This seemed to have got his attention as I felt his growth pushing against me. He pulled away from my lips and kissed down my neck.

Vegeta- " Bulma..." he panted.

Bulma- "Y-yes?"

Vegeta- " Will you be mine?"

He bit lightly on my skin. I groaned.

Bulma- "Yes."

He let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief before taking my mouth with his once more. He pinned my arms above me with one hand and gently massaged my breast with the other. I never felt anything like this before. My body trembled against his touch. Yearning for him.

Bulma- " P-please."

He stopped and let go of me.

Vegeta- "Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

I placed my finger to his lips to shush him. I pull off my shirt revealing the red lace bra I wore underneath.

Bulma- " Please."

He looked at me still hesitating.

Bulma- " You didn't hurt me. I want you to take me."


	2. Chapter 2

His gaze was hypnotizing. He gently cornered me against the wall.

Vegeta- "Are you sure that you want to do this here?" His voice was low, husky. I felt his hand run through my hair as he leaned into me.

I looked into his eyes.

Bulma- " I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He let out a low groan as he ripped off my pants. He lifted me up with his leg between my thighs. The pressure felt so good. As he unclipped my bra he took my mouth with his, letting his tongue play with mine. I moaned as I grinded against him. His hands reached under my ass lifting me up even more. At first his played with my nipples, then slowly kissed and licked lower until he reach my panties. He looked up at me, a smirk corssing his lips. Placing my legs over his shoulders, he ripped my panties off. I covered my face with embarrasment. I've had sex before, but never like this.

Vegeta- "Don't hide. You are beautiful." he whispered before taking a lick.

Bulma- "Ahh..." I moaned.

I could feel his smile against my pussy lips before he continued. He flicked, circled and sucked on my clit. I was moaning loudly now. Slowly he inserted a finger, and then two. Slowly moving it in and out. I could feel myself building.

Bulma- "V-Vege-Vegeta!..." I shook as the orgasm took me. Amazing. I looked down, panting hard. He peered up at me.

Vegeta- "Delicious." He licked his lips before sliding me down. "I'm not done with you yet." he grinned.

He proceeded to rip off his shorts and boxers. Revealing his monsterous member. He slid his hand up and down his shaft.

Vegeta- "I have had sex many times before...but never with someone I have actually cared about. So this will be the first." He kissed me. " And I am glad that it is with you..."

Without warning his member was in, I gasped in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held his gaze to mine. In that moment I could feel all his love for me. It wasn't long before we orgasm-ed together.

It had been a few weeks since our steamy encounter. Since then things have been at a stand still. Things were just like before. He would go and train for a few days straight then want me to prepare his shower and have his clothes ready. Any time I tried to even get close to him he would just come up with some excuse and leave.

Vegeta- " Woman! I have been calling out to you for 5 minutes now! I want my bath!" he snarled.

Back to the same old Vegeta. My heart sank. I slowly got up and made my way into the bathroom. He grunted and followed closely behind. I turned the knobs and adjusted the temperature to his liking.

Bulma- "There..." I said, my voice cracking.

I could feel his gaze turn towards me. I tried to fight back the tears. I must not let him see me cry.

Bulma- "If you'll excuse m-me...I have to go pre-" I began sobbing.

He was at my side in an instant.

Vegeta- "Wh-whats wrong?!" He asked frantically, he reached a hand out to me and I smacked it away.

Bulma- "You are! How could you?!" the tears were flowing strong now. "H-how could you just use me like that, and tell me that you care and you can't s-stay away from me...but then you come up with every excuse in the book to not be around me!" I snapped.

He looked down, then back at me with an apologetic look.

Vegeta- " See. This is what I was trying to protect you from." He clinched his fists. " I never wanted to cause you pain."

Bulma- "Then why did you stay away?!"

Vegeta- "Because I don't know any other way to be!" he shouted.

I stood in silence. I didn't know what to do, what to say. What if he couldn't change? What were we doing? I wrapped my arms around myself.

Bulma- "Do you not want me any more? Is that it?"

Vegeta- "W-what? No!"

Bulma- " Now that you have had me in that way, you no longer desire me?"

Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me.

Vegeta- "No! " He held tightly. " I just...this is new for me. Please..." He begged.

My eyes widened.

Vegeta- "Please. This is the only way I know to be. I have been on my own my entire life. I want to change. To be better for you, but I don't know how." His voice cracked a little. "Please, Bulma. Don't give up on me." He dropped to his knees and held my waist.

Now I understand. He has never been in a true relationship before. This was all new to him. I ran my hand through his hair and nodded.

Bulma- "Okay, I won't. But you have to promise me that you are going to try harder. I don't know how much more of this my heart can take." I sniffed.

He took my hands in his.

Vegeta- " I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

He stood and kissed my forehead, down my cheek and to my lips. He brushed the hair out of my face, and wiped away the remainder of my tears.

Vegeta- "I'm not quite ready to make this public yet." He whispered. " I have my pride you know, and I'm not ready for people to see that side of me yet. With that being said, I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I will honor you in the same way."

His words made my heart jump. He wanted me to be his.

Vegeta- " I don't mind us doing things like we did a few weeks ago, but I also know that you will not be satisfyed with just that. So as a compromise I promise to try and do more romactic things with you, but it will only be us. Would...would you be okay with that?"

He place a hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to his. It would be hard to keep this a secret. But it woud be even harder to have to be without him. My heart was too involved to walk away now.

Bulma- " As long as I get to be with you, then I agree."

For the first time, I saw his soft smile and he picked me up and spun me around. Only I would know this side of Vegeta. No one else. I entangled my hands into his hair and gave him a tearful kiss. I chuckled lightly.

Bulma- " Silly prince. Your shower is going to get cold you keep standing around here like this. "

He rubbed his head.

Vegeta- " Yes I suppose you are right." He gave a nod. Removing his garments he placed them into the hamper and climbed into the shower.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I stripped down and entered the shower with him. I reached my arms around his now dripping wet body and took a hold of his member. I heard him gasp in surprise.

Vegeta- "B-bulma! What are yo-ahh!"

I slightly twisted my hand as I moved up and down his shaft. I could feel him growing beneath my fingers. I kissed and nipped his back lightly as I bought my time until he was fully hard. Once fully erect I turned him and pinned him against the wall, giving him a mischievious smile. I licked his lips, down his neck, to his chest and down to his pelvis area. I then proceeded to circle my tongue around the tip before slipping the rest into my mouth. He braced himself. Slowly he began to fuck my mouth and for some reason this just turned me on more. As he placed a hand in my hair and started thrusting away, I slid my fingers down my body to find my wetness. I moaned as I played with my clit. The faster he fucked my mouth the faster I flicked my clit. I could feel him pulsing, getting close. I braced myself for his impact and let myself go the same time he released.

He slid down the shower as he panted. I used the water to clean my face before he grasped my arm and pulled me close. As he nuzzled my neck he whispered.

Vegeta - " I love you, my Bulma."

With those three little words, I was hooked. My heart bled for him. I climbed into his lap and hugged him close.

Bulma- " I love you too, my Prince." And with that, we proceeded to make sweet love.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed. Vegeta had kept his word of trying harder, and I kept mine of keeping us secret. I acutally enjoyed our private meetings. Sometimes we would go up the mountain and make love under the stars. I giggled. To be young and in love. What a wonder time to be alive

Mom- "Bulma dear! Dinner!"

Bulma -"Coming mom!"

As I made my way downstairs I caught a whiff of what seemed to be something rotten. I cradled my stomach and ran back upstairs to the bathroom.

Bulma- "Bleeeeehhhh..." I vomited. Oh no. I hope i'm not getting sick. I have a date with my Prince the eve- "Bleeeeeeeehh..."

A worried mother popped up in the doorway.

Mom- "Oh my Bulma! Are you alright?!"

I shook my head.

Bulma- " I don't know what happened. I just- Bleeeeeeeeeeh"

She walked over and rubbed my back.

Mom- "Perhaps we should get you in bed dear. Dinner might not be the best thing for you right now."

I nodded before throwing up a few more times. She helped me wash up before bringing me to my room.

Bulma- "Thanks mom..." I smiled weakly.

Mom- "Of course dear. Now get some rest. Just give me a ring if you need anything."

Well this sucks. Vegeta had a surprise planned for me. This was surely going to upset him. I pulled the covers over my head. Damn stomach bug! I groaned as I rolled over. Wasn't long before I had to dash back to the bathroom. This continued for the next few days.

Dad- "I think it's time for you to go to the dr my dear."

I sat at the kitchen table with my head down.

Mom- "I agree. You have spent more time in the bathroom then your own bed, I'm getting really worried."

Vegeta stood by the doorway, watching over me silently. He gave me a nod. Sighing in defeat I agreed.

Bulma- "Fine. Call the damn dr. "

Later that afternoon I arrived to doctors office. Vegeta, to my surprise was my escort.

Bulma- "You didn't have to come you know, I'm sure you would prefer to be training."

He scoffed.

Vegeta- "I prefer to make sure that my woman is going to be alright."

His words caught me off guard, but they made me so happy. I would have hugged him if it wasn't a public place. That and I didn't dare risk getting him sick as well. We were called back into a room in no time at all. They withdrew some blood and had me pee in a cup. Twenty minutes later the doctor walked in.

Doctor- " how long have you been experiencing this morning sickness?"

I raised a brow.

Bulma- "You mean this stomach bug? About 3 days now."

The doctor chuckled and turned me. He pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it in my hands.

Doctor- " According to both your blood test and urine sample you are 14 weeks pregnant."

I gasped. I could feel all the blood drain from my face. I dared not to even look at Vegeta, I'm sure he was fuming.

Bulma- "H-how could this be?...No, don't answer that..." I whispered.

Doctor- "By your expression I could tell this pregnancy was indeed not planned. Do you want to keep the baby?"

My eyes grew wide. I didn't know. Would Vegeta even want to? Was I ready to be a mother? Tears clouded my vision.

Vegeta- " Of course she does. She is carrying a royal prince after all."

I could feel his hand on the small of my back. As if to reassure me. I slowly looked up towards him. His face was hard to read, but he didn't seem to be mad. The doctor nodded.

Doctor-" Well then you need to get this prescription filled, it will ease the nausea. Also you need to pick up some prenatal vitamins, along with some fresh food. It will be a lot easier on you then anything cooked at the moment. Come back in a month for a sonogram."

He handed me a few more papers before exiting the room. I stared down at my hands. I was shaking.

Bulma- "Vegeta I- "

Vegeta- "Don't you dare apologize."

I glanced up at him. He looked somewhat, happy.

Bulma -" You means you're not mad?" I squeaked.

He shook his head.

Vegeta - "It wasn't exactly in the plans, but it's not really a shock either." He rubbed his head. "I mean we have been going at it like rabbits for months now. It was bound to happen with us not using protection."


	5. Chapter 4 cont

He pulled me to the side. "I dont know how good a father I will be. Or how we are going to do this. But we will do it together."

I gasped.

Bulma- "Wait...do you mean?"

He nodded.

Vegeta- " I think its time we tell people about us. As much as I dont want to, I was enjoying iy just being us. But I wont let people think you are raising a bastard child."

I smiled up at him.

Bulma- " thanks vegeta."

We decided to have a small gathering. We invited Goku and his family, along with Piccolo and old man Roshi. Vegeta had went back to his old cranky self. Every now and then he would brush by me just to let me know it was a front.

Chi chi- "So whats the special occasion?" she gasped. "We didnt miss a birthday did we?!"

Everyone went silent. I laughed awkwardly.

Bulma- " Haha...ha...no no. Nothing like that." I placed a hand on my stomach. "Actually I...well Vegeta and I have some news...We are...well..." I fumbled with the words.

Vegeta took a step forward and cleared his throat.

Vegeta- " The woman and I have been seeing each other for a while now...and well...are now expecting. That is all." he said sternly.

Everyone- "WHAT?!"

I laughed. We, well I spent most the evening answering everyones questions. After a while Vegeta got tired of it all and shooed everyone home.

Sitting down on his bed I let out a sigh of relief as I let out a stretch. I glanced over at my prince who was staring out the window in silence.

Bulma- " is everthing alright?"

Vegeta- "hm?"

I stood and walked over to him. I had this bad feeling.

Bulma- " Vegeta? What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled wryly at me. Something was wrong. I knew it was, but I knew if I pushed it would just make things worse.

Bulma- " Im gonna take a bath." I murmured as I walked away."

He grunted. As I slipped into the tub I tried to unwind from the day. I couldn't get that worry to go away. After about an hour I grumbled in defeat and wrapped a towel around myself.

Bulma- " Hey Vegeta im kinda hungry do you wa-" I looked up and he was nowhere to be found.

I ran downstairs. Still no sign of him. I checked the training pod. He wasn't there. Where could he be? I ran back up to the room and got dressed. I looked around for any clues or signs of where he could have gone or could be. And there, on the nightstand was a tiny piece of paper that read. ' I'm sorry.'


	6. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. I read the note over and over again. How could he...I eased my way over to the bed as I felt as if I would collapse. He's gone...Just like that. Gone. I curled up onto the bed, letter held to my chest and stared off into the night.

Before I knew it the sunlight was shining in, and I barely slept a wink. I couldn't get myself to move. How could I have been such a fool. To think he would actually change. He was Vegeta after all. But why...WHY did he have to show me that side of him. The side that made me fall so unbearably in love with him. I curled into a ball. I only got up from the bed for the bare necessities. My mother and father worried, and often had visitors that I would just turn away. This continued for several weeks before Chi Chi had had enough. She bulldozed her way past my parents and up to what used to be Vegeta's room.

Chi Chi- Alright missy that is enough! You can't afford to be selfish right now! You have a baby growing inside of you!

I sniffled.

Bulma- Yes a baby that he apparently wants nothing to do with.

Her footsteps grew closer and that was a loud pop. I raised my hand to my now heated cheek. Tears weld in my eyes as I looked up towards her.

Chi Chi- Boo hoo, so he left you. It really shouldn't be that surprising! He is Vegeta after all. I mean hell, Goku leaves for years on end. But one thing you can always count on is that he comes back! And you know what? I bet Vegeta will too.

She crossed her arms and sat next to me. I wiped the tears from my face.

Chi Chi- Bulma, you are about to be a mother of a saiyan, and who knows maybe the wife of one one day. You gotta toughen up! You won't survive otherwise. That baby is going to need it's mommy, and believe it or not Vegeta is going to need you as well.

I placed my hand on my little bump. I knew she was right. I had to get myself together. After all, it wasn't just me anymore.


	7. Chapter 5 cont

A few months had passed, still no sign of Vegeta of course, but somehow I felt okay. I knew he was out there, and when he was ready he would return. Sometimes when I looked out the window I swore I could see him. I brushed it off as brief insanity of course. Now 5 months pregnant I had a good sized bump and could feel the baby bouncing about. I'd giggle anytime I felt a flutter.

Mother- Feeling okay dear? Want something to eat?

I turned my gaze from the window.

Bulma- I think I just might. Some soup would be nice, if you don't mind.

Mother- I don't mind at all. Why don't you go take a bath and It will be ready by the time you are finished.

I nodded and gave her a hug before making my way upstairs. I grabbed a towel and my robe. I walked into the bathroom to set down my things. As I turned around to shut the door I noticed a dark figure in the corner. Before I could even get a scream out there was an arm around me and a hand on my mouth.

Vegeta- Shhh...It's just me.

My eyes widened in surprise. Which quickly turned into anger. I shifted my way out from his grasp and shut the door for privacy. I slowly turned my gaze towards him. As I shifted my body around his eyes fell onto my ever growing bump.

Vegeta- Wow...You look...I mean...

He rubbed his head.

Bulma- The word is pregnant.

I said curtly as I started the water to drown out the echos. He blushed and looked away. Normally this would be cute. If he hadn't hurt me so, I'd be all over him. I know chi chi said I needed to be strong, but damn I wish I had the strength to knock him on his ass just one time.

Vegeta- *clears throat* So...How have you been?

I chuckle wryly as I walk up to him, noses nearly touching. If we were gonna move on from this, I needed to get these feelings out.

Bulma- How have I been? Hmm let's see. Well the man I love, that promised to go through all this *gestures to stomach* with me just up and left! With the nerve to leave behind a note that just said sorry! * I stomp my foot in anger* I went weeks without really eating anything because I was too hung up on my feelings for you that I neglected both myself and OUR unborn child.

I scoff and back away.

Bulma- Honestly if it wasn't for Chi Chi slapping some sense into me I don't where I, nor our son would be...

His eyes grew wide.

Vegeta- S-son? It's a boy? We are having a son?

Giving a nod I took his hand in mine and placed it on my moving belly. He gasped.

Bulma- That's right. It looks like you won't be the prince anymore. More like the king.

I smiled.


End file.
